Throne of Atlantis, Part 2 (episode)
Synopsis Aquaman and Mera break into battle with Ocean Master's forces as the Justice League reassemble to hold off the army at hand. Arion thinks back to his days with King Atlan and, after seeing Arthur Curry heavily resemble the deceased king's younger days, he sacrifices himself by using the last of his magic to stop the incoming tidal waves. The Flash uses his new ability of dissipating the mini-tsunamis as Superman begins falling back down to Earth after diverting Lex Luthor's missile. As he's about to relaunch, Barbara Gordon successfully hacks into LexCorp to disarm them at Gotham City, finding the small silos in a shipment yard belonging to Penguin. Garth, Tula and Vulko arrive on the scene to witness Ocean Master chase after Aquaman, intent on killing him. However, his new trident and bestowed abilities allow Aquaman to hold his own, angering Orm. As Hila makes the choice to leave Atlantis due to Nereus' defeat, she witnesses Black Manta and attempts to stop him from using his jetpack to go to Metropolis. However, Manta is spared from her due to N.E.M.O, who claim they have heard of him and wish to lend a helping hand. Aware of their affiliation in his father's death, he accepts and kills Hila, leaving her body to be found. Meanwhile, the President sends a message to the world about Atlantis' attack. Orm and Arthur argue about the values of being king and their worthiness when he decides to unleash his ultimate beast - The Kraken. As it rampages, endangering more lives, Aquaman uses his trident to boost his powers, enabling him to calm down the Kraken. Superman is caught by Wonder Woman in time before his descent, allowing him to return to the battle in time to witness Aquaman muster the last of his strength to punch Orm, destroying his mask and knocking him into the waters. Murk, realising the turn of events, allows himself to be arrested by Vulko and accepts his fate. However, Aquaman extends a chance for him to redeem himself, to which he accepts. Despite Ocean Master's defeat, his body isn't found in the water, leading them to suspect his getaway. Aquaman, now having proved his worth to the world, is accepted at Atlantis' next king. Upon returning, Mera finds out about her sister and breaks down in front of Arthur. Meanwhile, the Dead Water is investigated by Batman, who realises that Ocean Master hadn't created them and an outside force may have been involved. Several weeks later, Aquaman holds a celebration in Atlantis, inviting the Justice League, as Waller steps up to start her own team in case she needed to neutralise one of the heroes, evidently wary following recent events. A mysterious man meets Waller and talks to her about the possible members. Characters * Arthur Curry / Aquaman * Orm Marius / Ocean Master * Y'Mera Xebella / Mera * Kal-El / Clark Kent / Superman * Bruce Wayne / Batman * Diana Prince / Wonder Woman * Barry Allen / Flash * Victor Stone / Cyborg * Hal Jordan / Green Lantern * Garth / Aqualad * Nuidis Vulko * Tula / Aquagirl * Thomas Curry * Atlanna / Queen Atlanna (flashback) * David Hyde / Black Manta * Lex Luthor * Amanda Waller * Murk / Commander Murk * Steve Trevor / Colonel Trevor * Y'Hila Xebella / Siren * Alfred Pennyworth * Dick Grayson / Robin * Barbara Gordon / Batgirl * Lucius Fox * Mercy Graves * Nereus * Fisher King * Black Jack * J'onn J'onzz / Martian Manhunter (debut) * L'Gann / Lagoon Boy (debut) * Ahri'ahn / Arion * Atlan / King Atlan (flashback) * Daniel Hyde / The Manta (flashback) * Dead Water